


prick of the wrist

by jvloser



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide, kyoko really said 'ight imma head out', sorry this is really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvloser/pseuds/jvloser
Summary: au where komaru and touko are apart of the future foundation killing game. it doesnt go well.this is my first ao3 post sorry if its literal dog shit
Relationships: Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	prick of the wrist

**Author's Note:**

> tw for suicide and really a depressing theme

It was just the four of them. Ruruka, Kyoko, Komaru, and Touko.  
  
Kizakura, who was following Kyoko around like a puppy, had gotten kicked out of the room on her orders. Ryota and him were forced to wait outside of the room to act as guards.  
  
While Kyoko investigated the body of Sonosuke, Ruruka had secretly pulled the others into a trap. She left the three in the room, feeling irritated by the fact they weren’t all together.  
  
With a press of a switch, the floor beneath Komaru and Touko had been swept away, she then made her escape down the hallway.  
  
Komaru was quick, her senses sharpened from her time in Towa. She grabbed the ledge of the opening and Toukos hand instantly. It would’ve looked really cool if it weren’t for the band clasped around her wrist.  
  
Her wristband played a sickeningly familiar tune that made Toukos eyes widen with shock.  
  
With a pained cry, Komaru lifted Touko up and back onto the floor of the room. Kyoko helped the two girls up and out, setting them against the wall.  
  
Touko glanced over at Komaru, fearing what was about to come. There was blood leaking out of Komarus right eye. She was panting heavily, even harder Touko was, and not only that, she looked like she was fighting a lot of pain.  
  
Yet, she still smiled at Touko warmly. Komaru was glad to see she was able to save her.  
  
The band on her wrist blinked. Touko lifted it up to see it. The text on it-- bolded in red --was unforgiving.  
  
**Forbidden Action: Making Physical Contact with Touko Fukawa**.  
  
Touko was already well aware of the forbidden action that had been bestowed upon Komaru. She made Komaru promise not to touch her, no matter what.  
  
But… if she hadn’t grabbed her hand back there, she would've probably died. A part of Touko secretly wished that’s how it ended. Anything other than seeing her friend in so much pain.  
  
“T-Touko, are you okay?” Her voice broke Toukos thoughts. Touko rushed over to her. She was crouched down in front of her, panicking.  
  
“O-Omaru! H-Hold on!” Touko wished she didn’t have to use that damned nickname at a time like this, but with her forbidden action of calling people by name, it would be impossible.  
  
“I…kinda saw this coming…” Komarus voice shook. Touko swept her bangs to the side to look at her companions’ face. Komarus eyes were teary. Blood was still rushing down her face from her right eye. It mixed with her tears. “T-Touko...I’m so sorry, I couldn’t keep our promise.”  
  
“Ko…Omaru! Don’t say that kind of shit…J-Just…” Toukos voice broke. Touko knew that there wasn’t much hope left for her friend, but even so, she wanted to do something. She turned to Kyoko who was watching closely. Despite her cool exterior, there was a bit of pain in her eyes. Kyoko shook her head solemnly. Touko returned her gaze to Komaru.  
  
Komaru reached her arm out and put her hand on Toukos shoulder. Touko could feel her hand attempting to pull her closer, but it was very weak. Touko pulled her into a tight hug... She’d never hugged anyone this tightly up until now. Komaru did her best to hug back, but she was already losing feeling in her arms.  
  
“At least I finally get to hug you now...” Komaru tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a wheeze. She rested her head on her friends’ shoulders. She felt herself fading in and out of consciousness. She was fighting to stay with her for a little longer. A fight she was slowly starting to lose.  
  
“OMARU!” Touko shouted. She held her so tightly, it was as if it would be the last time she would ever get the chance to…  
  
And... it was.  
  
Komaru opened her mouth to say something.  
  
“T-Touko… I…I lo—”  
  
…  
  
She paused mid-sentence. She lowered her head, suddenly feeling shameful.  
  
_No…I can’t…_ Komaru thought to herself, despite the pain. _I can’t ruin what time we have left with something like that. She… She deserves better._  
  
Her hands balled up into fists. It was impossible for her to tell if it was from the pain, the grief, or the yearning. There was so much she wanted to say to her. There was still so much she wanted to do...  
  
And now she’ll never get the chance to.  
  
“You’re… You’re my best friend, Touko. Take care of Makoto for me, okay?” Komaru forced a smile onto her face.  
  
“D-D-Don’t go!” Touko screamed. “I-I don’t want to be alone again! I c-can’t--” She stammered.  
  
Kyoko watched this all go down from a distance. Even she couldn’t help but feel the burning sensation of despair slowly growing in her chest. Hearing the pained cries of Touko and watching Makotos younger sister die right in front of her… Kyoko lowered her head and left the room, for her investigation was done. Any more time in that room and it would’ve started to get to her.  
  
It didn’t take much longer before Komarus arms went completely limp.  
  
Touko shrieked into her friends’ shoulder, her voice hoarse from the abuse. She gripped at her shirt, nearly tearing it.  
  
In her mind, she begged for this all just to be a bad dream, and that when she would wake up, Komaru would be right there sleeping peacefully beside her.  
  
She pulled away from her friend and looked at her.  
  
Komaru was gone. Her eyes were opened slightly, glossed over with death. Tears were still dripping down her cheek.  
  
Touko wasn’t used to feeling this type of grief.  
  
This was beyond anything she’s felt in her past. Beyond the ache of her cruel parents. Beyond the ache of the memories of the previous killing game. It was a feeling even stronger than her ‘love’ for Byakuya. She didn’t know how to deal with it.  
  
So, at first, she didn’t cry.  
  
She grabbed Komarus shoulders and shook her.  
  
“Omaru…p-please…” She whispered.  
  
She shook her a little harder. Pleading in her mind that her friend would somehow be shaken back to life. It didn’t work. Komaru didn’t move, nor tell her to stop.  
  
Unfamiliar with this type of sorrow, the pain in her chest turned into desperate anger. She grabbed Komarus shoulders.  
  
“O-Omaru, you…you _idiot_ …!” She yelled at the corpse. Her grip on her shoulders tightened to the point where it was bruising. “Y-You weren’t supposed to… You haven’t even gone on that stupid p-picnic with me yet…! D-Dammit!”  
  
Touko still had so much she wanted to tell her, things that she was too afraid to say in the past. There was so much they could’ve done together if she hadn’t constantly pushed her away. She still had so much she wanted to do together with her.  
  
Now, she’ll never get the chance to.  
  
She released her grip on Komaru and sat next to her, her mind blanking.  
  
She slowly put her head on her friends’ shoulder, feeling her lingering warmth. She felt herself breaking down internally, it was only a matter of time before her bottled feelings would break free.  
  
She wiped the blood off of Komarus face with her sleeve. The feeling of guilt and longing filled her chest, until she finally let go, and starting sobbing.  
  
… After a long moment of silence, she raised her hand and pushed a strand of Komarus hair behind her ear.  
  
“I’m sorry for d-doing this,” Her breathing hitched. She put her hand on Komarus. With a final, and shaky sigh, she said:  
  
“You’re…my best friend too,” She shut her eyes, pausing briefly.  
  
“Komaru...”  
  
Her wristband glowed to life, playing a short tune.  
  
It would be over soon.

  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :), im not quite used to this site yet, but i might make more content eventually.


End file.
